the_young_planefandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Placeholder for Detailed Racial Religions Human Religion of the Middle Kingdoms The humans of the Middle Kingdoms are primarily devoted to single gods, complex religions springing up around each in a form pseudo-monotheistic worship. Though they don't often deny the existence of other gods, the pious see their chosen faith as the true path. Many humans will pay homage to multiple gods, praying or asking for favor from a particular deity's portfolio, but without actual worship. Due to the rather short lifespans of humankind compared to its neighbors, their culture has a tendency to change and develop rapidly, as do their religions. The Churches of the Middle Kingdoms have highly variable regional tendencies, with the High Church of Arvos and the Order of Korvus being the most common within Arvos/Orinea. The Dark Triad spreads itself all along the continent, from the fringes of Bravaire to the cities of Taramus. Escaria, in it's own cosmopolitan way, tends toward the "Lesser" gods of human worship; Coliva, Saldiiva, and Myarren. The Deathkeepers, followers of Farthor, seem to be universal, with certain sects varying wildly with local beliefs. High Church of Arvos The human priesthood of Sun God have formed a complex spiritual and political organization around the worship of their chiefest deity, Solus. This church, the most frequently attended by the common folk, is responsible for much of the communal stability of Arvos/Orinea. The beliefs of the Sun-Worshippers, sometimes derogatorily dubbed Solunites for their blind and often secretive practices, are centered around charity and good will. They oversee many things with a ritualistic zeal and are considered, by those with wider education, to actively stifle progress. The highest bishops of the religion's ruling body are well-known to have their fingers in nearly all affairs of state, much to the ire of the Darklight mages and the other organized religions. The services offered by the High Church are enjoyed by all who are deemed pious, frequently requiring rather large donations to improve one's station in the eyes of the priesthood. The healing of wounds and diseases with the divinely-granted power of the Clerics of the Sun are among the most commonly called upon services. Sometimes, to the exorbitantly wealthy, the raising of fallen friends can also be performed. As before stated, charity is one of the greatest tenets upheld by the followers of Solus, many orphanages and shelters are operated or funded by the church. The High Priests also offer counsel to the nobility of the country, frequently butting heads with the Church of Korvus on matters of state. A long bitterness has remained between the High Church and the Order of Korvus since the country's founding. The followers of Solus desire the power offered to the Order, envious of the widespread effect their court's rulings can have over the land. The High Church is also responsible for much of the stigma against the Dark Triad, possibly even the cause of it's villainous name. This is not a trait unique to the High church however, nearly all other organized religions decry the practices of the Triad's worshipers. Though their image has been tainted over the years by their immense secrecy, and occasional shady dealings, the Priests of the High Church and many lower-rung followers are truly a force of good in the world. While many of the church's members are corrupt, using the religion for their own gain or to steer the country to an unknown end, just as many are just and upstanding citizens. Those true believers offer all that their teachings promise, and a few climb to the most difficult position within the organization; the Paladins. Nearly all of these righteous warriors are followers of Solus, and they attempt to hold their church to the lofty standards it preaches. Of the few times the High Church allies with another organization, most were spurred by Paladins. The Order of Korvus The Order of Korvus stacks up as one of the most revered and respected organizations in all the Middle Kingdoms, despite being the direct cause of many deadly upheavals and vicious inquisitions. The rigorous and sometimes violent practices of this faith are well known, but they keep their reputation by playing to the fear of the people and upholding the thing that is the salvation of the victimized; Justice. The practices of the order are strict, impossibly so, it is a constant quest for the pious to be capable of upholding them. Everything is supposed to be followed to the letter, including their legal rulings. Combat training is mandatory and the needy and downtrodden are given no quarter, only assurance that the villains of the world will be brought to justice. This church is a far more militant organization than the High Church of Arvos, and the two faith's frequently disagree on official matters. The Courts of the nobility are where the Order chiefly operates, with each lord, great and petty, working within the standards it sets. Though the order does not create laws, they do influence them with their deity's teachings. The lawmaking nobility allow it because of the widespread power and favor that the followers of Korvus have, with the Order carrying out the laws that have been passed in their own zealous way. These rulings have, in the past, been twisted in the cause of inquisition and crusade. The Order taking upon itself the tasks of torturing and executing those with perceived guilt. Not all of the Order's members are as passionate as others, in recent years it has attracted many of the disaffected noble scions that are borne from the many provinces. These youthful members have restructured many church-houses(on an individual level) to function as monuments to their own beliefs and ego. The groups are exceedingly insular and hold their birthright and power over the lower classes. However, due to their station and the potent effect they've had on crime and banditry, they are allowed to operate with little supervision from the High Inquisitors. The Dark Triad A trio of the less popular gods, those that are frequently ill-perceived due to their violent portfolios, have come to be collectively known as The Dark Triad. While these religions are tolerated, thus being completely legal, they have nonetheless acquired a shadowy reputation. This is not helped by the secretive "Houses of the Triad" large sturdy buildings, akin to small enclosed forts, which dabble in some of the most disreputable business. This is not to say that these deities do not deserve reverence or respect, Honorius specifically is known as a noble, but terribly powerful, god. The others govern things which, sadly, affect the lives of every person whether be they Lord or Beggar. While there are Priests that follow The Triad as a whole, known as the Triadic Faith, most devote themselves to one of its members; Honorius, Makius, and Valus. Functionally, the ranking followers operate as a private business, performing payed tasks for those that can afford it. Tribute is the name of the game, with anyone that can afford it encouraged to give tithes to these dark gods. Charity is not given lightly, and unpaid aid is usually provided only if a specific understanding has been reached. However, when an individual is known to have survived far more than odds would reckon, free and plentiful boons are often granted. These survivors, known as the Storm-Born, are believed to be chosen by the Triad for some greater purpose. While worship of these deities is not common, Humans from all walks of life will often pray to them, hoping to avoid the fates they govern. Warriors will cry to Valus to win the day and return alive. Sailors, to Honorius, for favorable winds and safe skies. And the common people, simply hoping to be spared the worlds many ravages will utter desperate pleas to the Doombringer, Makius. Honorius, God of Storms Each sin deserves retribution, every favor repaid; these are words often repeated by the Priests of Honorius. The Storm God, vengeful and noble, is the most respected member of the Dark Triad and the only one truly worshiped by the common folk. While his compatriots are prayed to only because of fear, the followers of Honorius see their worship as an agreement of good favor and a payment for their granted might. This faith has spread to many unlikely believers, including Mages and even some of the Knightly Class, due to the teachings of fairness and harnessed power. The Storm God cares little for petty things, simply a statement of ownership and control is enough to justify one's side. The shrines to the Stormlord, while mostly within the Houses of the Triad, can be found in many places. Some of these locations are absurdly remote, on storm-torn islands or windswept mountains, and those are the ones said to hold the greatest power. Each one is tended by priests and other devotees, often ones who have few or no ties with the Triadic Faith, and are refuges from the harsh weather outside. A traveler can expect to work for their lodging, should they seek this refuge, and can earn the favor of the god if they offer goods or services to the shrine's keepers. The powers granted by the Stormlord are rather unique among the divine gifts bestowed, control of the weather and the destructive might of lightning. As such, high-ranking followers are rather hard to miss as rolling thunder and flashing bolts accompany them in combat. Many parallels have been drawn between the boons of Honorius and the powers of the Arcane but this remains conjecture. The method of worship is one of the few things that are questioned, with Priests insisting that sacrifice is the only way to pay for their god's favor. A special service is granted to the faithful and generous enough, upheld by this religion since days long past, the enspelling of armaments. Many a warrior will approach one of Honorius' remote shrines with a great offering in hopes that their equipment will be modified. Sometimes a quest or task is asked of the recipient but sometimes, if the payment is enough, the reward will be granted. This power never fades, following these lucky few until the end of their days, and occasionally beyond. Valus, God of War The War God is not an unfeeling deity, but one that revels in glorious combat. The weak and defenseless exist to either be slaughtered or protected, as the situation calls. Those born weak, or those that have become crippled in combat, are looked upon as defenseless sheep to be guarded. Those that choose paths of weakness, or who use dishonorable tactics to cover for that weakness, are simply fodder for the War God. The subject of Valus' female followers is a long debated topic; the average acolyte will often scoff at the idea, thinking of them as something to be protected, or to the more villainous and disgusting of them, raped as a spoil of war. The higher ranking, however, view the ones who can match the men in battle as truly a thing to behold. The belief of the faithful is that a woman would have to work harder than a man to reach such a level, thus they are worthy of reverence. There are even a few women who have entered the Blood Knights, often evoking fear as their swift attacks and horrific armor are designed to let their victims know exactly who is slaughtering them. The Blood Knights are the mightiest of Valus' followers. These warriors, who are not required to be true Knights, are widely feared and their equipment is designed to encourage this. They are clad in armor decorated with horrific, and usually exquisite, imagery. Their weapons are often large and efficient, favoring blades and maces, emblazoned with equally terrifying ornamentation. The Blood Knights love battle, becoming more and more vicious as they are struck, and they revel in any chance to dominate opponents. Due to their amazing prowess and the effect that they have on a battlefield they are frequently hired out to military organizations, or even to the state, as mercenaries. Makius, God of Strife The final member of the Triad is the Doombringer, Makius. All things linked to misfortune fall within the purview of this vicious deity, therefore appeasing him is seen as paramount to his "followers". Makius is a throwback to an older way of thinking, where worship was performed out of fear for a divine being's power, and thus what he governs is very primal in nature; entropy, disease, rust, corrosion, and mistrust. The fears of man are personified in this being, faceless and armored, and so he is seen as a form of devil or bogeyman, corrupting all things and bringing the world toward its inevitable end. The scholarly beliefs, specifically those of the Darklight Mages, see Makius as almost a force of the cosmos, an equal and opposite reaction to the purported creationist powers of the other gods. Calling him a god of destruction is inaccurate in their eyes, a more apt term being a "Devourer of Creation". Because of this view as a necessary evil many arcane spellcasters pay homage to the Doombringer, and it is said that the Alchemist's Guilds do as well. In some circles he is held in such reverence that the corrosive liquids and Acids of the alchemists are known as "Makius' Tears" or "Makius' Touch". Though most think of Makius as a source of fear, he does have devoted followers. The most secretive of these are called the Makiar, a cult said to be capable of toppling kingdoms. This order are known to either hire or train assassins and some say that they are somehow behind every major catastrophe that occurs. This hidden cult meet, like the other members of Triadic faith, within the Houses of the Triad. Many of their contemporaries do not even know of their true goals. The Legend of the Silverlaine Sword Upon the creation of the Pact of Steel between the Dwarves of the Shining Peaks and the Men of Orinea in -300 AR a theory has sprung up around the prize created that day. A sword of purest steel was forged to commemorate the alliance and to symbolize the gift of steelsmithing that was given to the humans. The legend tells that Makius saw the creation of a blade that cannot rust as an affront to his domain, and thus cursed the kingdom, dooming it to endless strife. It seems that the curse has rung true, as many horrible occurrences have befallen Arvos/Orinea in the years since, and many of these are tied directly with the Silverlaine Dynasty and that shining sword. The connection between Makius and many mages is hypothesized to have been a factor in the Darklight Incident in 852 AR, and fear of similar events has contributed to a tradition of having Darklight Alumni as high ranking officials in the Middle Kingdoms. These ties may also have been part of the reason for the failed extermination of the religion and its continued presence within every major settlement. Farthor, Death, and its Keepers Death is all too common to humans. Compared to the Dwarves and Elves they share the continent with, human lives seem excessively short. This constant hounding by mortality has given humans a familiarity with death, and the one whom they see as its guardian, Farthor. The God of Death within the Middle Kingdoms could be more aptly called the "God of the Dead", as he (she to the coastal Escarians) is not seen as the bringer of death, but the one who keeps it in order. This dark being has been depicted in many ways, from a cloaked figure to a sweet smelling corpse, but always within legend seems to retain a power above almost all the other gods. One would be hard-pressed to find a citizen of the Middle Kingdoms who denies his existence or power, thus his chosen, the Deathkeepers, remain well-respected. The Deathkeepers and their specific customs change with the geography; some areas, such as most of Taramus, traditionally burn their dead, while most others bury them. Though the 'Keepers are perceived as a good force, they historically struggle financially. Because of this, the practice of constructing monumentally expensive tombs has become widespread, borrowed from the High Elves, Dwarves, and Loh'Mar. Many builders, masons, and prospective architects count themselves among the Deathkeepers' ranks, receiving large sums of coin to create these magnificent burial sites. The Dwarves, specifically those of Bravaire, have a tendency to cling to the past, in their eyes older things hold far higher prestige and deserve greater reverence. This similarity, and the parallels drawn between their god Lott'Goz and Farthor, have led to a combined belief system which has spread through Bravaire. A respect for the dead and a connection between the God of Death and the earth, the idea of a cthonic watcher, dangerous and caring simultaneously. A patron to Man and Dwarf, with the ancestors and honored dead holding the greatest power. Even some of the Nobility of the Dwarves have taken a shine to this cross-culture set of beliefs and it has led to its institution as an officially sanctioned religion. Geal, Moonmother and Matron of Beasts As night falls the world is engulfed by the realm of the Moonmother, dangerous beasts stalk the shadows and savage things hide in the moonwashed darkness, but they all bend to their mother's will. Seen as a wild deity to some, Geal and her followers dominate the night. The faith and its practices have many ties to the mysterious Old Gods and the two divinities share many worshipers. Unlike most other human religions the faithful of Geal are not strictly organized, there are no churches to the Moonmother and no Holy Books to read. The tradition is almost entirely oral, with the only writing being the glittering runic inscriptions dotted around remote holy sites and numerous wilderness-bound shrines. Ceremonies and rituals devoted to the Goddess are often wild and frantic, with crazed dancing and loose rites performed by the full moon. Priests dress in furs and the shadows surrounding the proceedings are haunted by wolves and other dangerous beasts. The power of the Matron keeps these dangerous creatures from harming the revelers and attacks are considered a sign of great woe. Some arcane casters attend these rituals as well, though few would admit it openly as the events are commonly seen as uncivilized. The followers of Geal are not often mentioned in the same breath as Solus, the Order of Korvus, or even the Dark Triad. Instead, the secretive Moonpriests tend to keep far away from civilization, preferring the company of lonely trees and the creatures that haunt the forests. A vast majority of the Moonmother's priesthood is female, with the motherly undertones brought to the forefront when an expecting mother is present. Druids, in their own way, pay homage to the Matron of Beasts with their own strange traditions, with Geal being a part of their unusual pantheon. It is even said that some of the mightiest spellcasters of the ancient world were, at least partially, followers of the Moonmother. Many of their writings and the spellbound Rites that they left behind invoke the goddess's considerable power. The similarities to Geal from the faiths of the cross-racial Druids, and the complex wood elven pantheon, have led to a surprising number of wood elves following the Goddess. Though their racial pantheon has a deity holding dominion over the night, many turn to the singular worship of Geal. In some regions, such as the culturally volatile Reghallius, this shared belief has stopped many conflicts before they had the chance to spill into wider knowledge. Even though the Moonpriests are secretive, they often hold great respect from those tolerant of their strange "pagan" ways. However, it is a well-known fact that the High Church of Arvos holds a great disdain for this "cult" and has consistently tried to discredit them. God Names